Large quantities of data are typically collected in many types of manufacturing environments. For example, data is collected for systems regarding product quality, system performance, system availability and costs. However, due to the nature of this data (e.g., quantity) systems have not been able to efficiently leverage this data in order to optimally set manufacturing equipment parameters in manufacturing environments or to predict the effects on the manufacturing environment upon setting manufacturing equipment parameters.